Shanshu Profosies Come True
by kissmekent
Summary: After Angel comes back from Pylea, he gets a message that something will happen to Buffy, so he goes to save her, and while there a demon turns him human. While the romance between Angel and Buffy light up, there are danger afoot towards all that they hol
1. A Chance Future

A/N: Buffy/Angel Fan Fic crossover. Based Angel- 2nd season after they return from Pylea, Buffy, 5th season, but before Joyce dies. I know, not exactly in line, but what I need for this story, I like Fred.

They were going after Buffy. Angel had gotten a letter tipping him off about that. He knew that it was someone trying to get his attention and it had worked. No matter how time moved on, he would always love Buffy, and he would always give his life for hers. And he would do it now if necessary.

The sun had just set, so he surfaced near Buffy's house and went up and rang the doorbell. "I'll get it!" rang the voice of Buffy's little sister Dawn. "Oh, hi." Said Dawn shyly when she saw who it was. Dawn had been like a little sister to him the years when he was here in Sunnydale. "Buffy! It's for you! Come in."

Buffy ran to the door and saw Angel step in. Something was up, she just knew it. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a tip, that someone was after you, I… um… just wanted to…"

"What? Making sure that I'm all right, why didn't you just call?"

"It's not exactly the thing that you call about. Hi, how's college? Oh, and by the way, someone's trying to kill you to get to me."

"Fine, whatever, who or what is trying to get me then?"

"I don't know…" It was then that he heard something coming. Whatever it was crashed through the front window. "Maybe that?"

"Dawn! Down!" At that Buffy and Angel attacked it together in perfect harmony, like they had never been apart. But before they could get a good punch in, the demon held his hand up and Buffy and Angel were paralyzed standing still.

Angel couldn't move. Not even his head. In his peripheral vision he saw that Buffy wasn't moving either. In that instant the Demon started chanting in a dead language, and then he was gone. Angel and Buffy fell to the floor like limp rags.

Buffy came to on the floor, "Dawn, Mom, Angel?"

Joyce was standing over her, "We're all fine. Angel is just waking up."

"Oh, man. What happened?" Angel asked holding his head.

"That demon did some magic on us. I don't even know what he did. Why didn't he just kill us?"

"Who knows, but…" Angel put his hand on his chest, "My heart, it's beating!"

"What? How is that possible?"

"Why would the demon make you human?"

"I don't know, but, what's for dinner, I'm starving!"

Joyce chuckled, "We just got pizza if you want to join us."

Angel had eaten the pizza, and it had been the best thing that he had ever remembered tasting. The had never had stuff like that in Ireland in his day.

When they were all finished eating, Angel leaned back on his chair and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, it's just that now that I'm not hungry, I was just thinking about the demon who did this to me. Should we thank him? I mean, he could have done this to me because the evil world wants me out of the fight."

"Why is that bad? Yes, you can't fight like you used to, but you can still fight demons and vampires. Look at Giles, and Willow, and Xander. They are hum, and they all fight. Why can't you?"

"But the last time… never mind." Angel said quickly.

"What do you mean 'last time,' Angel, don't lie to me."

"Okay, remember when you visited me in LA, last year?"

"Yeah, that big green demon attacked and you killed it."

"Well, that didn't happen the first time. You see, that day had happened before."

"Okay, you rewound time. Why? What had happened that was so bad?"

"Well, I'll just explain it all. You came, that demon attacked us. We fought, it escaped, and we went after it. We split up to track it, and when I killed it, or rather thought that I killed it; some of its blood got mixed in with mine. And I became human again."

"Are you trying to say that you didn't want to be human?"

"No!" Angel said, "That was the best day of my life. We kissed, talked, ate ice cream, and more. But that night the demon came back. I went after it alone and would have died if you hadn't rescued me."

"And that was bad?"

"Not the you saving me part, the part where I was endangering you. As human I am a liability to you." Angel said staring at his hands.

Buffy gently put her hand under his chin and made him look at me. "Angel, did it ever occur to you to ask for help. Yes, you can't fight stuff like that alone, but with me, or a couple other people you could do it. Even I don't go out patrolling alone that much. I certainly don't do any attacking without help, whether that help be muscle or magic. Angel, you don't have to be alone."

At that Angel grabbed her hand lightly. "Oh Buffy," as he kissed her hand, "You have no idea how I have missed you this year."

Just as the conversation was about to take a different turn, Buffy's mom cleared her throat. At that instant, Buffy's and Angel's hand's came apart, "Mom, I've got to get back to my dorm room now, do you mind."

Joyce chuckled, "no of course not, I know that you want to be alone, go on, get out of here."

Buffy jumped up, dragging Angel behind her, while Angel was trying to stay 'the nice boy,' "Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Summers, it was delicious."

They were out the door, and Joyce glanced at her younger daughter, "How come I feel like they are come back tomorrow married?"

"Don't worried, Buffy wouldn't marry him tonight; give her a week at least."

Buffy was having the best night of her life. She was walking hand in hand with the man she loved, and now, they had a future. "What do you want to do?" Buffy asked.

"Want to go get ice cream?"

"I love you." Buffy said. She had meant at the time that he was a great guy for wanting to get ice cream, but once the words were out…

"I love you too." Angel said, but after a minute, he broke the spell by adding, "So, Ice Cream, know any good places?"

"I'll lead the way."

Angel smiled as Buffy led him to get ice cream.

"So, this is my dorm room." Buffy said showing him her room. She opened the door to find Willow still out, "And it's not occupied. You wanna stay here tonight?"

"Sure." Angel answered simply. He went to sit on the floor, but Buffy grabbed his arm.

"Hold me." Angel went where she led him onto the bed. He sat down on the bed taking Buffy with him, and with Buffy in his arms; he leaned down and kissed her on the mouth, that sweet loving soft kiss. "I want this." Buffy said as she leaned forward and pushed Angel's jacked off and tossed it to the floor.

Angel didn't need any more encouragement. His hands moved on their own. Buffy and Angel helped take off each other's shirts, only momentarily stopping the kiss between them. In the end the peace that Angel felt was greater than ever. He loved this woman more than life itself, he couldn't survive loosing her again, and he had no intention to.

Willow returned to the dorm room to find Angel and Buffy asleep in Buffy's bed. It was kind of sweet, Buffy lay on top of Angel's bare chest, and their arms were around each other. After she got the 'ah, that's so cute' out of her system, she realized what had happened. The last time Angelus had tried to kill her afterwards.

She didn't want to wake them or anything, but she had to know. But just before she was going to wake the sleeping pair, she noticed the cross that hung around Buffy's neck. If was laying on Angel's chest. There was no smoke, Angel didn't feel a thing. That could only mean one thing: Angel was human. For Willow thought, that answer simply created a whole new set of questions.

Angel woke the next morning to find Buffy in his arms and sun shining on his face. It was the most amazing feeling. He had everything he had ever wanted, but it still felt like the littlest thing could throw all of that away, and he would be powerless to stop it.

Buffy stirred, "Good morning. Umm, that's the most comforting sound."

"What is?"

"Your heart-beat. It's southing."

"What day is it?"

"Sunday, why?"

"Just wanted to make sure that you were free to go on a picnic today, what do you say?"

"I say that it sounds perfect."

To Be Continued…

A/N: What do you think? Review please. I know it's a bit fluffy, but sometimes you need a little fluff. That's what my 11th grade English teacher used to tell me at least.


	2. A Proposal

_A/N: Buffy and Riley were friends, but never serious in my version, so Buffy's not cheating on Riley or anything._

They had spent the whole week together. Angel had even sat in on a few of Buffy's classes. Although, he had to admit, he was a distraction to Buffy most of the time. But Buffy knew that she had never been happier. She had her man, and she could show him to the world. He had been so great the entire week, he even took her and Dawn to play miniature golf. During the day. He even let Dawn win, although come to think of it, he may not have let her win.

It was Friday night, and Angel said that he had a big night planned, he had even gotten her a dress, but she suspected that Cordelia had helped in that department. It was a very cute black dress that showed just enough to be sexy, but it also would be able to let her move if she had to do any slaying that night. This was Sunnydale after all.

He left the dress on her bed that morning, with a single red rose and a note, _This dress will be the most beautiful thing in the world on you. Be ready by 7:30 when I will pick you up._

Buffy screamed when she found this, at the scream, Dawn ran in holding a book over her head, but then realized what the scream was about. She screamed, and Joyce ran in, "What's the matter girls?" She asked sleepily.

"Look what Angel got for Buffy!" Dawn answered holding up the beautiful black dress.

"Oh, my. Angel is planning something big, isn't he."

"He said that he'll be here at 7:30. But now, I have to go to class. Excuse me…" As she ran past the two dazed women and made the shower far ahead of Dawn. "But while trying to act like it was any other normal day, she just couldn't. She knew that the huge smile on her face wouldn't leave.

Buffy was ready far ahead of time. It was a big to do, Willow and Tara had come over to help, and with them and Dawn's help she was ready by 7:30, when the door bell rang. The sun was still out, but now that didn't matter. Buffy opened the door to find Angel standing on her doorstep with a dozen roses in his hands and the glow of the sunset behind him. "You look…" Angel said with a glow in his eyes, almost in tears, "so beautiful Buffy."

"Thank you. You too, in a manly way I mean, oh, the roses are beautiful, thank you." Buffy said as he handed her the flowers. Angel stepped in and waited while Buffy put the flowers in a vase.

"Shall we go?" said Angel as he held out his arm. Buffy took it and was let to Angel's black convertible.

They pulled up to the most elegant restaurant in Sunnydale. "Oh, Angel, this place is much too expensive, how can you afford this?"

"Don't worry."

The dinner was delicious, and Buffy even got through a delicious dessert, when Angel pulled a black felt box out of his pocket. "Buffy," Angel said as he got out of the chair and went down on one knee, "You are my past, present, and future. And now I can give you all that you have dreamed of since High School. Will you marry me?"

Buffy watched with astonishment as she saw him open the box to reveal a diamond ring. "Yes I will marry you. But you didn't have to buy me such an expensive ring. I don't need…" Angel scooped Buffy up in his arms and kissed her on the mouth passionately as the entire restaurant applauded. As they parted Buffy whispered, "All I want is you."

"You have me, until the day we die, and we'll have that too."

"When should we tell my mother, should we have Willow put up a magical shield between you and her?"

"I'm sure I'll survive your mother's wrath. Shall we go?"

"More! What could be bigger than that?"

Angel just chuckled and said, "I wanted you to see my new place."

When Angel opened the door, the first thing that she saw was windows. The entire far wall was almost all windows. "I have spent over 200 years in darkness, I wanted a place where I could enjoy the sun."

"We can enjoy it together. But what about Angel Investigations? Are you just going to leave LA?"

"I'm not the champion anymore. I'm just a man, your man. Always. They can keep the building, the company, the name. I can work here under that name. This is Sunnydale. I'm sure that Angel Investigations will get plenty of jobs here. The office is downstairs, and if you and Giles and the rest of the scoobies want to help with cases. We always did do our best work together."

"And now there is one more thing that we do really well together," Buffy said taking hold of Angel leading him to the rather large bed in the bedroom.

"So you would like it as 'our place?'"

"Sure, It needs a little work, and furniture, but I'm sure that my mother will have plenty to say about it. I'm only 19 years old. Our engagement will have to last long enough for my mother to get used to the idea, plus planning the wedding. I'm sure my mom will want a white wedding with all the trimmings."

"Sounds great, but do you want to move in now? It's right down the street to campus. Willow won't mind if you don't live in the dorm this year?"

"No, actually I think Willow has been trying to ask me if I didn't mind her moving out to live with Tara. But first we will have to survive telling everyone."

"Worry about all that tomorrow. Tonight, we play." Buffy giggled as she finally got from Angel that she had always wanted, everything.

Angel was so cute when he was nervous. Buffy thought. He was getting dressed in his new apartment. _Our new apartment_. She corrected herself.

Buffy had called everyone: Her mom and Dawn, Giles, Willow and Tara, Xander and Anya, and they were meeting in Giles' new magic shop. She had just told them all that she had some news to share with them. They only had ten minutes to get there. They had originally planned to give themselves more time, but they had lost track of time. You know, in _their_ bedroom.

She looked over at Angel, who was standing in the direct sunlight, something that a few weeks ago would have caused his death, and she realized that it was where he truly belonged. He was such a good man.

"Angel, have you ever thought of going to college? Of doing something other than running Angel Investigations?"

"I was never very good in the traditional school atmosphere. Do you have any idea how many tutors my father went through so that I could be considered an educated gentleman? Well, a lot. As for Angel Investigations, I still want to help you fight evil. Yes, I'm human. But so are Wess, Gunn, Cordy, Giles, Willow, and Xander. I don't want you to ever think of me as a liability. I know that I can never beat you in a fight, but I can watch your back in a fight."

Buffy looked up at the man that she loved more than life itself, "And there is no one on this planet that I would trust more. We'd better go, the gang'll be waiting for us."

Buffy and Angel entered the magic shop to find Joyce, Giles, Willow, Tara, Dawn, Xander, and Anya staring at them. Dawn was the first to break the ice, "Well?" She said excited. As far as she was concerned, Angel was the coolest guy, and her sister was always happiest when he was around, and she knew what the news was going to be.

Buffy giggled at her sister's excitedness, "Well, last night Angel took me to the most gorgeous restaurant and then he asked me to marry him, and I said yes!" Without having to wait a second, Willow and Dawn both screamed and hugged Buffy. At that Giles covered his ears and said, "Oh, dear."

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I thought that I posted it months ago, well, I hope you enjoyed it, more to come soon. 


	3. A Mother's Rath

_This is my own verse, and in this, it's the summer before the 5th season, Dawn is already there, she's the Key, Buffy never dated Riley seriously, they went on a few dates, but just remained friends. Otherwise, everything else in the fourth season happened._

Chapter 3: A Mother's Rath

"Your getting MARRIED!" Joyce exclaimed at the news that Buffy had just graced them with. "Buffy, you can't be serious. Your only 19 years old. Not to mention that he's only been human for a week and lives in LA."

Buffy sighed, she had been planning this speech all night, well whenever they weren't otherwise occupied. "Mom, I love Angel. He loves me, we've been together since High School, he knows about the whole Slayer deal, which non of my other boyfriends could have handled. And now that Angel is human, we are not going to last a day of it apart. Angel is creating a branch of Angel Investigations here in Sunnydale, and I'm going to live with him. But as for the getting married part, we are not going to get married for a while. I want us to be able to plan a big beautiful wedding together mom, like we always dreamed of."

Joyce breathed in, more calm now. "Well, I'm not so sure of you living together, but I'm at least glad that you want a long engagement. And I'll be more than happy to help you plan your wedding. I love you Buffy, and I only want you to be happy."

"I am happy mom. Do you have dad's phone number, so I can tell him?"

"I'm sorry honey, the number I have was disconnected 6 months ago, he hasn't called since."

"That's okay mom, it's not your fault. Giles, I was wondering if you would walk me down the isle?"

Giles looked up and looked at her lovingly. He loved her like the daughter he was never able to have, "I would be honored. But I would understand that if you contact your father, you would want him to do it."

"Giles, I want you. You've been here for me all these years, while he ran off to Spain with is Secretary!" She breathed in, then out, and continued, "Anyway, Willow is my Maid of Honor, and Tara, Dawn, Anya, and Cordy are my bridesmaids. And I promise no ugly green dresses!"

Angel continued, "I would have asked Doyle to be my best man, and I hope that he will be there in spirit, but Xander would you be my best man along with Gunn and Wess?"

"Sure, Deadboy."

"Xander, stop calling him that," Buffy interrupted, "He's not dead anymore, remember. Or would you like to be reduced to Usher?"

"Fine, I'll behave," he mumbled. "So when is the happy day?"

"We haven't set an exact date, but I was thinking sometime in May or June. I want an outdoor wedding, and we'll have the least chance of rain then than in April."

Willow hugged Buffy again, the girls all squealing, "Oh, this is so exciting, your getting married!"

TBC…

A/N: I know, a little short, but I wanted to get some of my old stories going again. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
